The desire to improve the appearance of eyelashes by lengthening, thickening and coloring them, or by substituting false lashes for them, is not satisfactorily met by products of the prior art now available. Those preparations which rely solely on coating the existing eyelashes do thicken them but cannot increase their apparent length significantly; while those products which contain fiber filaments admixed cannot be applied to give an evenly distrubuted groomed appearance, but instead leave the lashes looking uneven, matted and gummy. A preparation employing the "one-on-one technique", wherein filaments are glued into place one at a time, presents the problem of frustratingly laborious, painstaking, time-consuming work to use it. And false eyelashes, previously mounted on a strip and designed to be glued to the eyelid, are uncomfortable to wear and can be kept in place for only a few hours at a time.
It is therefore apparent that the art to date has not met the need for an eyelash extender and enhancer which can be simply, quickly and safely applied and can give a smooth, luxuriant, long-lasting appearance.